Iron Man (Christian Stark)
Christian Stark is the Son of Tony Stark, he is the Iron Man starting in 2025. Early Life. As a young boy he had his fathers genius, he was a born engineer. He always loved wathching his dad fly in his suit. He built his first machine at four, and his first engine at six. He was a chip off the old block, he and his dad worked on many things together. When he was fifteen his dad was wounded as Iron Man, by the Crimson Dynamo. He decided to carry on his dad's saga, as the owner of Stark industries and as Iron Man Titanium Man At age twenty-seven, Christian had been as successful as his dad was. He also made some improvements on the flight speed of his suit. He had been told, at age twenty-eight, that someone was secretly dealing wepons to an organisation. Stark was appaled at this, he decided to find this dealer. Stark had become pushed to his limits after news of more wepons being sold. He was at the breaking point when finnaly he had found the dealer. One of the many partners he had, Ivan Burto, was the criminal. By the time Stark found out where Ivan was hiding, Ivan was gone and had stolen the MK III suit. Stark downloaded everything on Ivan's computer, he was looking for any notes on Ivan's location. Ivan had taken the suit to Russia, he had also sold the wepons to that location. Stark decided to use his suit to get there, he put on his grey suit and flew. Stark had to use the Mk II suit it traveled with ease but still was only Mk II. When he arrived at Russia he was soon encountered by A.I.M. soldiers. He got onto a tank and pulled the top clean off and threw it at some soldiers. The Russians put up a fight but they did not succeed, Iron Man had walked through the wreakage and persude to Ivan's location. The fight Iron Man had to fight more A.I.M. and russians but he blasted through them. Then out of a building came an armored figure, a suit similar to Stark's. Stark knew it was Ivan, the suit was know black and had flashing green lights. Ivan fired a radioactive beam and the fight began. The two hit at each other, Ivan had improved the suit. Iron Man had made a critical hit on Ivan, he decided to fly away. Iron Man fired a rocket at his boot, this made Ivan spin around then crash next to a small base. Ivan had found Iron Man and tried to fly, he only spun out and exploded. Revenge! After killing Ivan and losing the Mk III Stark had returned home and rested. Five months later news reports of a red metal man had came on T.V., Stark knew knew who it was. The reports were in New York city, Stark got into the Stealth armor and zoomed there. When he got there was soon greeted with military greetings. He then went to fight the Dynamo, the fight was on. The Dynamo put up a fight but was pushed off the Empire State building. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armor Users